1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for monitoring an area around a vehicle. More specifically, this invention relates to a device for monitoring an area around a vehicle, which is preferable for monitoring an area around the vehicle when parallel parking or backing up.
2. Description of Related Art
A device for monitoring an area around a vehicle, which displays an image of an area in back of the vehicle is displayed on a monitor screen when the vehicle backs up, has been known. An example of this kind of device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 1-141137. This device is provided with an obstacle detecting sensor mounted on both sides at a front portion of the vehicle. The obstacle detecting sensor detects whether the front portion of the vehicle has come near an obstacle. In this type of known device, when the obstacle detecting sensor detects that the front portion of the vehicle has come near an obstacle when backing up, information indicative of that fact lights up as a warning display on a monitor screen together with a view of the area in back of the vehicle. Therefore, according to this known device for monitoring an area around a vehicle, it is possible for the driver to check, using the monitor screen, whether or not the front portion of the vehicle is near an obstacle when backing up. As a result, it is possible to avoid a situation where the vehicle contacts an object, thereby enabling the vehicle to be backed up safely.
According to the foregoing device, however, the driver is only provided with information about whether the front portion of the vehicle has come near an obstacle. Accordingly, the driver is not provided with information pertaining to how close the vehicle actually is to the obstacle when the driver starts to back the vehicle up. As a result, the driver is unable to know how close the vehicle is to the obstacle. Regarding this, the known device leaves the driver with the concern that the vehicle might contact the obstacle, and does not provide the driver with helpful information for backing the vehicle up safely.